Trunks Vs Paragus
by Diosa de la muerte
Summary: What if...¿Qué hubiera pasado si Paragus hubiese llegado al planeta tierra en la línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks?, Este fic fue realizado para el concurso: "Tenkaichi en su tercera edición con un especial de Villanos", organizado por los administradores de la página: "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".


Este fic fue realizado para el concurso:

**"Tenkaichi en su tercera edición con un especial de Villanos"**

El concurso es organizado por los administradores de la página de Facebook:

**"Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

Mediante el sorteo estos son mis elementos

**Los personajes: Trunks y Paragus**

**Lugar: Ciudad Satán **

**Género "What if"**

* * *

"**What if...**" o _"qué pasaría si..."_. Son relatos que tratan de responder a una premisa de este tipo, que puede ser moderada (no implica un cambio total del universo ficticio) o radical. Mi historia parte desde la siguiente pregunta:

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Paragus hubiese llegado al planeta tierra en la línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks?**

* * *

Para efectos de cumplir con lo asignado por el concurso, parte de la historia se dará en la "ciudad Estrella Naranja", ese era el nombre original de la ciudad antes de ser llamada "ciudad Satán" en honor al "héroe" salvador.

* * *

Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad por lo que no estoy obteniendo un lucro de esto…. Yo sólo escribo con fines de entretenimiento, ¡Gracias por leer!

Me gustan las historias de los saiyajins donde no todo sean batallas y purgar planetas.

Creo que los saiyajins podían tener sueños y aspiraciones no tan propios de su raza.

* * *

**Información de los saiyajins para este fic.**

Los saiyajins consideraban un enorme ultraje el que su cola fuera cortada o arrancada, sobre todo a los saiyajins adultos, ya que a esos no les volvía a crecer, sólo a los adolescentes y a los niños. En los niños saiyajins no volvía a crecer si era removida por medio de una cirugía.

Los saiyajins tenían un largo periodo de longevidad, las canas comenzaban a aparecer después de haber sobrepasado los 100 años, de hecho, comenzaban a verse los estragos del tiempo, aunque era raro que un saiyajin viviera tanto, la mayoría moría en misiones.

Los saiyajins tenían los mismos sentimientos que los humanos, en algunos incluso más fuertes, aunque como raza guerrera y orgullosa se les inculcaba desde una edad temprana que las emociones debían de reprimirse, sobre todo el nerviosismo y el miedo.

Las parejas de saiyajins se formaban mediante un"ritual de unión" generalmente con fines de reproducción, algunos saiyajins admitían sentir atracción hacia su pareja, el amor no existía en el vocabulario de los saiyajins, aunque algunos eran capaces de sentirlo.

El ciclo de fertilidad en un saiyajin finalizaba a los 75 años de edad. Debido a lo extenso del ciclo de fertilidad saiyajin no era raro que el hermano mayor pudiera parecer el engendrador de su hermano menor. Eran casos muy raros pero posibles en que el hermano mayor le llevara 50 años a su hermano menor, esto era por la extendida duración del ciclo de fertilidad en un saiyajin.

Los hombres saiyajins no eran precisamente paternales, no en la mayoría de los casos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera mostraban pena ante la repentina muerte de sus hijos, podría ser que ellos se estuviesen reprimiendo de mostrar su dolor en público o definitivamente podrían no estar sintiendo nada.

Los bebés saiyajins nacían más desarrollados que los bebés de otras razas humanoides. La mayoría cree que los saiyajins nacían siendo agresivos, en realidad eran como cualquier bebé, la única diferencia con los demás bebes humanoides es que los saiyajins nacían más grandes y tenían mayor capacidad de movimiento.

Los saiyajins acostumbraban hacer un "ritual de despedida" a sus compatriotas cuando fallecían. Esto era como una especie de funeral.

* * *

**¡Comenzamos con la historia!**

Paragus fue un personaje poco mostrado al público durante las transmisiones de "Dragon Ball Z", aunque la verdad, él tuvo mucha influencia en los sucesos del pasado en el planeta Vegita.

Paragus nació en el año 677 en el planeta Plant, él fue el único hijo de Cribolo, a pesar de no tener hermanos él creció a la sombra de su primo, el hijo mayor de la hermana de su padre.

Su primo Turles era varios años mayor que él y también comandante de un escuadrón, eso anteriormente era privilegio que sólo los saiyajins de clase alta tenían, aunque en el año 570 el rey Bribauro decretó que los guerreros de clase media y baja también podrían aspirar a algo así.

Paragus era un saiyajin muy diferente de la mayoría, a él no le gustaba pelear, sus pobres habilidades se limitaban a volar y a lanzar ataques de ki a corta distancia por su malísima puntería, además él era pésimo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.**(1)**

Paragus fue uno de los pocos saiyajins que trabajaba con los tsufurujins antes de que ambas razas estuviesen en guerra. El dedicarse a labores científicas y de investigación le hizo tener enormes discusiones con su padre.**(2)**

Paragus tenía la piel de color acaramelado heredado de su padre. Turles tenía una hermana 30 años menor llamada Gelucha, ambos hermanos tenían su piel de color gris heredada de su padre de nombre Tullece.**(3)**

Paragus en algún momento comenzó a odiar a su primo por el hecho de que se le estuviese comparando con él todo el tiempo. Para fortuna de Paragus… Turles murió durante una invasión enemiga.

Durante los preparativos del ritual de despedida masivo algunos saiyajins se acercaron a dar sus condolencias a Tullece, el saiyajin anciano asentía con la cabeza sin mostrar expresión en su rostro.

"Tullece, no lo digo sólo porque el muchacho era hijo de mi hermana, pero la verdad, Turles peleó y murió como un saiyajin" Dijo Cribolo a su cuñado.

"¿¡Y qué esperabas si le crié para ser un guerrero!? Un soldado que peleó hasta quedarse sin aliento y no escapó como si fuera un vil roedor" Escupió Tullece.

El hijo de Cribolo tomó esa declaración de su tío como un insulto lanzado de manera indirecta. Cuando Paragus cuando se enteró que el planeta estaba siendo invadido, él corrió a esconderse a las cuevas alegando que quiso asegurarse que la hermana y el hijastro de Turles estuvieran bien, para su desgracia ni Tullece ni Cribolo creyeron en su palabra. Paragus sabía bien que su padre no le creería, pero tampoco era tan estúpido para admitir que tuvo miedo. Ese suceso desgastó aun más la relación padre e hijo entre Cribolo y Paragus.

Años después Paragus hizo el ritual de unión con una saiyajin de nombre Acaedre. Muchos años ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en posponer la llegada de los hijos, las discrepancias entre los saiyajins y los tsufurujins aumentaban, ellos no consideraban prudente traer un hijo cuando parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una guerra entre ambas razas. Aunque eso no impidió que Gelucha tuviera un hijo al que le puso Turles en honor a su hermano mayor fallecido.

Cuando la guerra comenzó Paragus junto con otros saiyajins fueron llamados ante el entonces rey para dar ideas, si bien es cierto que Paragus no tenía habilidades de combate, él tenía una mente estratégica. Las cosas se pusieron feas entre ambas razas, la guerra duró pocos años, al final, la raza vencedora fue la raza saiyajin.

Ahora que los tsufurujins habían desaparecido, el planeta fue rebautizado con el nombre "Vegita". Tiempo después los saiyajins se volvieron "aliados" de Freezer, ellos tenían esperanza de que los años de gloria de su raza volvieran, ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

Freezer trajo tecnología y progreso al planeta Vegita, pero también llevó cambios que hicieron respingar a más de un saiyajin.

Si bien es cierto que el concepto de paternidad saiyajin era muy alejado comparándolo con otras razas, bajo el régimen de Freezer la relación padre e hijo se nulificó. Los saiyajins nacidos en esa época permanecerían en el planeta recibiendo entrenamiento de los soldados de Freezer, entre esos soldados había pocos saiyajins. Los pequeños niños serían integrados a escuadrones eventualmente, o al menos eso se tenía planeado.

Las cosas se tornaron crueles, especialmente para los niños de clase baja, algunas mujeres saiyajins preferían no tener hijos o realizarse abortos, incluso con consentimiento de sus parejas. No valía la pena traer hijos sólo a sufrir.

La desgracia cayó sobre Paragus, Acaedre le anunció que estaba embarazada justo cuando Freezer decidió que los saiyajins que nacieran con poder de pelea menor a 30 unidades serían sacrificados al ser considerados inútiles.

Paragus sabía que su "amistad" con el rey Vegeta no sería útil para impedir el sacrificio de su hijo así que comenzó a idear algo, después de mucho pensar llevó una propuesta al rey, mediante una especie de hipnosis programarían a los bebés saiyajins para conquistar planetas en la galaxia del norte, los planetas de la galaxia del norte eran habitados por criaturas tan débiles que incluso un pequeño niño saiyajin podría exterminarlos.

En agradecimiento a que Freezer quedó fascinado con la idea, el rey Vegeta permitió a Paragus escoger el planeta que conquistaría su futuro hijo, Paragus sin dudarlo escogió el planeta Tierra, dicho planeta sería usado como una base de operaciones en la galaxia del norte, o al menos ese era el plan.

Para sorpresa de todos Broly nació con 17 unidades de poder que aumentaron de manera gradual, en cuestión de horas, los rastreadores (scouters in english) detectaban 10,000 unidades de poder. Gracias a una antigua leyenda el bebé fue señalado como el súper saiyajin legendario. El padre de Broly entró a la corte saiyajin intentando interceder por la vida de su hijo, Paragus recibió como respuesta una bola de ki directo en el estomago. En seguida el rey en persona fue a apuñalar el pecho de Broly y ordenó que los cuerpos fueran arrojados como vil basura a una fosa, el Rey Vegeta ni siquiera permitió que a los "cadáveres" se les hiciera el ritual de despedida, en lo que al rey saiyajin concernía, Paragus y Broly estaban muertos.

La misión de conquistar el planeta Tierra fue asignada a otro bebé que nació el mismo día que Broly, un niño llamado Kakarotto, minutos después de que fuese lanzada la nave que contenía al menor de los hijos de Bardock, Vegita fue reducido a polvo espacial.

Paragus fue salvado de la destrucción de su planeta natal por Broly, el bebé hizo un campo de energía que los protegió hasta que llegaron sanos y salvos a un planeta. El saiyajin moreno creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Broly se convirtió en su dolor de cabeza! La leyenda decía que el súper saiyajin legendario estaba poseído por una demencia homicida, Paragus estaba comprobando por sí mismo exactamente eso con Broly. El hijo de Paragus pretendía aniquilar la vida de cada planeta del universo.

Paragus nunca sintió la emoción de la batalla como los demás sujetos de su raza, pero él sabía que incluso los saiyajins más crueles habrían hecho una mueca de dolor de ver la sed de sangre insaciable de Broly. Paragus le decía a su hijo que se detuviera, en primer lugar porque estaba horrorizado de ver como Broly aniquilaba razas sin cansancio, y en segundo lugar porque se suponía que padre e hijo eran fugitivos y no quería llamar la atención de ninguno de los integrantes de la familia de Freezer.

Paragus conocía la versión que había dado a los saiyajins sobrevivientes que siguieron en su ejército:

_"El planeta Vegita fue destruido por un meteorito"_

El saiyajin moreno sabía que eso era una vil mentira. Paragus trabajó con algunos de los científicos de Freezer y juntos crearon un sistema que estudiara las órbitas de los planetas y meteoritos en el universo, con el fin de evitar que las naves con destino programado terminaran colisionando con planetas y meteoritos, las naves de piloto manual avisaban al piloto que de continuar con esa ruta a esa velocidad se estrellarían contra un planeta o meteorito gigante, mientras que las naves de piloto automático desviaban un poco la ruta para evadir el planeta o meteorito. Paragus sabía que el sistema también habría detectado con bastante anticipación si un meteorito iba a hacer colisión contra el planeta Vegita.**(4)**

_"Obviamente no se pudo hacer nada contra 'el meteorito' de nombre Freezer" _Pensó Paragus.

Freezer tenía entre las filas de su ejército a algunos saiyajins. Los emperadores del universo perseguirían a cualquiera que consideraran desertor del ejército del imperio, por ende, los saiyajins sobrevivientes que no se presentaran al servicio de Freezer. Debido a esto Paragus quería apaciguar a su hijo, Freezer podría darse cuenta de la destrucción de algunos planetas de la galaxia del sur. A pesar de su esfuerzo, el intentar detener a su hijo era una batalla perdida. Cierta ocasión Broly hirió a su propio padre cegándole por siempre el ojo izquierdo, Paragus decidió hacer algo realmente efectivo para que su hijo le obedeciera.

Con ayuda de un extraterrestre purpura en forma de pulpo, Paragus hizo una tiara para poder aumentar o disminuir a voluntad la energía de su hijo, mediante un brazalete puesto en su mano que servía a modo de control remoto. Ahora el problema era ponerle la tiara a Broly.**(5)**

Paragus se acercó con temor a su hijo adolescente que estaba durmiendo, Broly de pronto despertó y miró a su padre muy cerca de él, el saiyajin mayor logró ponerle la tiara al saiyajin más joven aunque por poco termina asesinado. Finalmente Paragus logró dominar a Broly.

Paragus decidió reprimir a su hijo, desde entonces Broly se comportaba como un robot, él seguía a su padre y le obedecía sin cuestionar sus órdenes, su rostro no mostraba emoción, ni siquiera cuando su padre le cortó la cola a los 20 años, cualquier otro saiyajin habría enloquecido de rabia, pero Broly sólo dio un quejido de dolor y se levantó como si nada cuando los efectos de la parálisis terminaron.

Años después Paragus se enteró de la muerte de Freezer, Cooler y King Cold. El saiyajin moreno en seguida robó una de las naves pertenecientes a Cooler y comenzó a revisar archivos, no fue cosa difícil para él porque sus habilidades siempre fueron más relacionadas al manejo de la tecnología, además él sabía leer el lenguaje del imperio.

Paragus se enteró de la manera que comenzaron a aniquilar a los saiyajins 30 años atrás. Fue una manera cobarde aunque bastante inteligente, al principio, los nombres de Freezer asesinaron a los saiyajins poderosos en los planetas a donde iban a sus misiones individuales, después hicieron lo mismo con escuadrones enteros, al final Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegita.

"Yo siempre creí imposible que Diive muriera aniquilado por los habitantes del planeta Beenz, el hijo de Nappa era muy poderoso y además él sabía crear lunas artificiales para transformarse en Ozaru" Dijo Paragus para sí mismo mientras leía el informe.**(6)**

En efecto, Diive no murió asesinado por los habitantes del planeta al que fue a purgar, sino que fue atacado por Zarbom, Dodoria y demás soldados que murieron masacrados por el Ozaru, fue una suerte que pudieran cortarle la cola porque ni siquiera Zarbom transformado podía hacer daño a la enorme bestia.

"Ya lo recuerdo, Freezer dijo que Diive pidió refuerzos y que por eso envió a sus soldados al planeta, los soldados sobrevivientes dijeron que cuando llegaron Diive ya estaba muerto, el rey Vegeta ordenó una enorme ceremonia para el ritual de despedida de Diive y no se investigó más el asunto a pesar de mi insistencia y la de otros compañeros. Todo fue culpa de nuestros estúpidos compatriotas, ellos tenían a Freezer una fe ciega." Declaró Paragus.

Los hombres de Freezer llevaban una lista de donde murió cada saiyajin, obviamente Paragus en esa lista aparecía muerto, aunque según los informes _¿él había muerto en un accidente de laboratorio?_ Él saiyajin moreno sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas cuando leyó que según los registros su hijo había nacido muerto.

_"¡Maldito rey Vegeta!" _pensó Paragus entre gruñidos.

Paragus siguió leyendo dándose cuenta que habían sobrevivido pocos saiyajins a la explosión de su planeta natal, la mayoría estaba en misiones al momento de la explosión, aunque se registró la salida de una nave no autorizada minutos antes, nadie supo quién iba en esa nave, el tripulante había asesinado a los sirvientes de la central espacial.

El siguió leyendo como cada uno de los sobrevivientes comenzaron a morir, algunos asesinados por los hombres de Freezer, otros murieron en sus misiones, al final llegó a los últimos 3 saiyajins al servicio de Freezer y 2 saiyajins considerados desertores, el mayor de los desertores era Turles, hijo de su prima Gelucha, según los registros Turles debía estar en el planeta Vegita al momento de la destrucción, se cree que él fue quien robó la última nave que despegó del planeta. Turles comenzó a llamar la atención de Freezer cuando destruyó unos de sus planetas para apoderarse de rastreadores y armaduras, Freezer ordenó que el saiyajin fuera perseguido para matarle, la última ubicación conocida del saiyajin fue el planeta Tierra donde se cree que murió asesinado por otro saiyajin de nombre Kakarotto.

"¿Kakarotto? Oh si, el menor de los hijos de Bardock, ahora que lo recuerdo Kakarotto y Broly nacieron el mismo día." Dijo Paragus antes de tomar el archivo del menor de los saiyajins considerados desertores del imperio.

"Kakarotto; nacimiento: 12 de febrero del año 737; hijo de Bardock y Hanazoria; poder de pelea: 2 unidades; anotaciones de los doctores: enviar al bebé a un planeta de seres muy débiles; destino programado: Planeta tierra. Le asignaron al hijo de Bardock la misión de mi hijo." Dijo Paragus en voz alta mientras leía.**(7)**

Entonces Paragus comenzó a leer como Goku no fue considerado peligroso para Freezer por lo que él creyó que no valía la pena un viaje a un planeta tan lejano para matar a un saiyajin que había nacido con dos unidades de poder. Raditz fue sin permiso de Freezer a buscar a su hermano para reclutarle y terminó asesinado en la tierra.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Es por eso que los tsufurujins decían que era típico de un saiyajin asesinar a sus familiares" Dijo Paragus entre risas.

Supuestamente por las conversaciones captadas con el rastreador de Raditz, Kakarotto no había cumplido con su misión de conquistar la tierra y además él había tenido un hijo con una terrícola. Meses después Nappa y Vegeta viajaron a la tierra sin permiso, Vegeta regresó solo en muy mal estado, Nappa había muerto en la tierra. Después en el planeta Namekusein Freezer se enfrentó contra Vegeta y más tarde contra Kakarotto convertido en "súper saiyajin", o al menos esa había sido la versión de Freezer quien casi muere en la colosal batalla, al menor de los hijos de King Cold tuvieron que reconstruirle de manera artificial gran parte de su cuerpo, según sus relatos Kakarroto era un saiyajin diferente a los demás, él no aceptaba ser un saiyajin, de hecho, el saiyajin se hacía llamar Goku, Freezer casi le gana hasta que el cabello de Goku se volvió rubio y sus ojos tenían un color verdeazulado, entonces fue cuando Freezer dedujo que Goku se había convertido en súper saiyajin.

Paragus recordó que los tsufurujins solían contar una leyenda. En resumen la leyenda decía que un saiyajin había salvado a los plantians (los antepasados de los tsufurujins) de un demonio que lanzaba bolas de fuego. Los saiyajins que escucharon la leyenda explotaron en carcajadas, pero para los tsufurujins era una leyenda muy real.**(8)**

_"Parece que no sólo mi hijo puede transformarse y volverse poderoso, después de todo la leyenda que contaban los tsufurujins tiene un algo de verdad"_ Pensó Paragus.

Continuando con la lectura de los archivos Paragus supo que Freezer fue acompañado de King Cold al planeta tierra, durante 3 horas ambos causaron destrucción y muerte, al final padre e hijo fueron aniquilados por Goku, meses después Cooler apareció buscando venganza y encontrando muerte. Bastantes enemigos aniquilados por sólo un saiyajin.

"El hijo de Bardock es poderoso después de todo, él podría ser un enemigo muy molesto, por supuesto trataré de eliminarte Kakarotto, pero mi prioridad es vengarme del Rey Vegeta, y que mejor forma de vengarme sino es enviándole a su descendencia a hacerle compañía al infierno. JAJAJAJAJAJA" Dijo el saiyajin moreno.

Días después Paragus averiguó algo más, también el príncipe Vegueta podía transformarse en súper saiyajin, el saiyajin moreno quería vengarse pero no estaba seguro que Broly pudiera pelear con dos súper saiyajins y no quería arriesgarse, Paragus tampoco quería dañar el planeta Tierra debido a que pretendía hacerlo su base de operaciones, había que idear un plan para deshacerse de ellos sin ensuciarse las manos.

"Pero que estúpido he sido, tengo que idear algo con inteligencia, yo siempre fui diferente a los demás, no todo en esta vida se soluciona peleando, puedo deshacerme de ellos sin arriesgarme" Dijo Paragus para sí mismo.

De pronto la iluminación llegó, si había una forma de deshacerse de ellos sin tener que pelear, la mentira de Freezer le había dado una buena idea:

"él debía deshacerse de los saiyajins con un meteorito"

"yo podría crear un sistema estudiara las órbitas de los planetas y meteoritos en el universo con el fin de detectar con bastante anticipación si un meteorito hará colisión contra cualquier planeta. Después escogeré un planeta y crearé un palacio parecido al que fue edificado en honor al rey Vegeta. De cualquier forma no creo que el príncipe Vegeta se acuerde mucho de Vegita, él fue sacado del planeta muy pequeño para servir personalmente a Freezer. Traeré al príncipe Vegeta y de ser posible a Kakarotto para que mueran en la destrucción del planeta. El planeta se va a llamar 'Nuevo Vegita', y al menos este Vegita si será destruido por culpa de un meteorito" Dijo Paragus para sí mismo entre carcajadas.

Así fue como Paragus comenzó a trabajar en su malvado plan, creo su sistema y escogió un planeta, esta vez no reprimió a Broly, sino al contrario, lo hizo expulsar su poder para que aniquilara rápidamente a todos sus habitantes. En el pasado Broly había destruido ciudades enteras de unos cuantos ataques de ki, esta vez Broly bajó a aniquilar a cada uno de los habitantes con ataques de ki que sólo desintegraban los cuerpos de las víctimas, en algunos momentos de frenesí también dañó la estructura de los edificios, pero algunas ciudades quedaron intactas. Paragus atribuyó este comportamiento a que como Broly tenía tanto tiempo reprimido esta vez quiso disfrutar cada instante de su momento homicida.**(9)**

Paragus con ayuda de Broly comenzó a esclavizar otros planetas y enviar a sus habitantes a "Nuevo Vegita". Los esclavos del planeta Shamu comenzaron con la construcción de una edificación que recordaba al antiguo palacio en el planeta Vegita. Cuando la construcción estaba terminada, el palacio fue equipado con camas y demás cosas para dar la ilusión de que sería un lugar habitado por mucho tiempo. Todo fue perfectamente disfrazado para engañar al príncipe Vegeta, Paragus no podía esperar a ver la cara de tonto del príncipe saiyajin. Iba hacerle creer a Vegeta que él sería el gobernador de un planeta que días después sería destruido por el cometa Gumorie. Ya era tiempo de ir al planeta Tierra por él.

Paragus viajó a la tierra pretendiendo encontrar al príncipe saiyajin. Al menos en esta historia él se encontró con algo inesperado…

* * *

**07 de agosto, año 764, planeta tierra, línea del tiempo normal en Dragon Ball Z.**

Horas atrás Vegeta había llegado de entrenar en el espacio, parecía que ese sería un día común y corriente pero fue todo lo contrario. De pronto Gohan y Krilin estaban sintiendo 2 poderosos ki acercándose a la Tierra. Se trataba de Freezer, y su padre King Cold. De manera inmediata todos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde aterrizaría la nave. En poco tiempo Freezer y King Cold llegaron a la tierra, un misterioso joven de cabello color lila apareció para detenerlos. El joven era Mirai Trunks, el chico que venía del futuro a cambiar el presente, él sabía la destrucción que causaron Freezer, King Cold y sus nombres durante tres horas en su línea del tiempo, el hijo de Vegeta había venido a salvar vidas inocentes y comenzaría por las que Goku no podría proteger al llegar retrasado.

Para sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, el chico se transformó en supersaiyajin y cortó en pedazos a Freezer. El hermano menor de Cooler murió y su padre también. Trunks se presentó ante todos diciendo que Goku llegaría en tres horas y que iba a esperarlo, todos le siguieron hacía donde se suponía llegaría Goku.

El hijo de Vegeta reconoció a todos en seguida gracias a una foto que le había mostrado su madre del futuro. Trunks ofreció bebidas de un refrigerador que sacó de una capsula. El adolescente tuvo sentimientos encontrados de ver que la versión joven de su madre era tan jovial y atolondrada, su contraparte del futuro habría resoplado acerca de aceptar bebidas de desconocidos, Trunks no sabía si sentirse alegre o triste por eso. El adolescente tampoco recordaba hacer visto sonreír a su mentor justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento su contraparte del pasado.

De pronto las preguntas comenzaron, Trunks dijo intentado ser amable que no podía responder. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre se sorprendió de ver lo gruñón que era Vegeta. Salvo Bulma y Gohan, todos lo estaban mirando con cierto recelo. Fue su atolondrada madre del pasado quien le salvó de las preguntas, Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Todos siguieron esperando a Goku, el semi-saiyajin emocionado enviaba miradas furtivas a su padre, o al menos eso creía él.

"¿Qué tanto me estás viendo idiota? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Si realmente eres un guerrero saiyajin no sería algo extraño para ti." Rugió Vegeta

"Discúlpeme" Dijo Trunks entre tartamudeos

Afortunadamente Goku no duró mucho en llegar después de eso. Cuando la nave se abrió casi todos gritaban de alegría, Trunks se limitaba a observar al amigo de la infancia de su madre, Vegeta también miraba aunque con expresión indiferente.

Para sorpresa de todos Goku dijo no conocer al joven que había derrotado a Freezer y a su padre. El padre de Gohan se sorprendió al saber que el desconocido también podía transformarse en súper saiyajin. Trunks pidió hablar con Goku a solas, el recién llegado aceptó en seguida, juntos volaron a una distancia considerable.

La conversación comenzó casualmente extraña, el mestizo de cabello lila le pidió a Goku mostrarle su transformación en súper saiyajin, Goku aceptó, en la lejanía sus amigos vieron con incredulidad como su cabello se tornó rubio y fue rodeado de un aura dorada. Trunks imitó al saiyajin mayor y se transformó aunque con menor esfuerzo que su interlocutor. En un rápido movimiento Trunks desenvainó su espada y la blandió con brusquedad casi golpeando el rostro de Goku, para sorpresa de los que miraron en la lejanía, el adolescente se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro del saiyajin criado en la tierra.

"Pero ¿Por qué no esquivó mi ataque?" Preguntó Trunks con incredulidad.

"Por qué no sentí malas intenciones, sabía que te detendrías" Respondió Goku con voz serena.

"Ya entiendo, pero la próxima vez no me detendré, ¿Le quedó claro?" Preguntó Trunks en tono severo.

"Por supuesto" Dijo Goku aun conservando el tono sereno.

Goku adelantó su mano derecha, Trunks lo tomó como una señal para iniciar. En rápidos movimientos el hijo de Vegeta intentó herir a Goku con la espada desde distintos ángulos, cuando se sintió satisfecho con los resultados enfundó su espada nuevamente. Goku había pasado la prueba, Trunks esperaba que la máquina del tiempo no fallara, pero se dio cuenta de que podría confiar que Goku defendería el presente perfectamente sin su ayuda.

"He viajado en una máquina del tiempo que se construyo 20 años en el futuro" Comenzó Trunks

"¿Qué? ¿Vienes del futuro? ¿De 20 años después?" Preguntó el saiyajin asombrado.

"Sí, bueno, mi nombre es Trunks, y usted se preguntara porque tengo sangre saiyajin, la razón es muy sencilla y es porque vegeta es mi padre" Explicó el semi- saiyajin.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad eres el hijo de vegeta?" Preguntó asombrado Goku.

"Se parecen. Ahora que lo mencionas se parecen mucho" Agregó Goku después de mirar desde padre e hijo.

"Yo naceré dentro de dos años aproximadamente, pero no viaje en esa máquina del tiempo para contarles esto. Goku, quiero que sepa algo de suma importancia, en tres meses vendrá Cooler, él es hermano de Freezer, llegará buscando venganza, usted sólo necesita transformarse en súper saiyajin y le vencerá, aunque… en esta época dentro de 3 años, el 12 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana, en una pequeña isla que está a 9 kilómetros de la capital del sur, dos individuos poderosos aparecerán, serán unos terribles monstros que nadie dominará y todos creerán que no son de este planeta" Explicó Trunks

"¿Acaso son extraterrestres?" Cuestionó Goku.

"No, son androides súper dotados hechos en este mundo, conocidos como humanos cibernéticos, su creador es uno de los científicos locos de la patrulla roja, el doctor Maki Gero." Declaró el semi-saiyajin.

"¿qué dijiste? ¿La patrulla roja? pero yo la derroté cuando era niño" Protestó el saiyajin.

"Así es. Es el ejército que usted derrotó pero el doctor Maki sobrevivió y siguió haciendo sus experimentos, ellos fueron los que mataron a su propio creador, el terrible doctor Maki. Esos androides que disfrutaban asesinando gente fueron aniquilados por alguien más, un saiyajin a quien todo mundo creyó era un salvador, pero únicamente les eliminó de su camino para gobernar el universo entero, un saiyajin acompañado de otro terriblemente poderoso, un saiyajin que sigue con vida en mi línea de tiempo." Explicó el hijo de Vegeta.

"Si quien fue capaz de derrotar solo a Freezer, su padre y sus hombres dice que los siguientes enemigos son poderosos quiere decir que se trata de algo realmente muy grave" Reflexionó Goku

"yo traté de enfrentarme al saiyajin pero me vi en la penosa necesidad de huir para salvar mi propia vida" Declaró Trunks.

"¿Es que no había nadie para ayudarte?" Cuestinó el saiyajin.

"No señor. Lamento decirle que soy el único guerrero que quedó después de 20 años." Explicó el semi-saiyajin mientras Goku palideció.

"En la pelea contra los androides, mi padre Vegeta, krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Picoro, todos mueren asesinados. Gohan apenas sobrevivió, él me enseñó a pelear, fue mi maestro, desafortunadamente murió hace 3 años, usted sabe que si Picoro muere las esferas del dragón desaparecerán, por esa razón no pudimos revivir a ninguno de ellos. Días después de que aparecieron los androides, para ser precisos el 20 de mayo, apareció un saiyajin llamado Paragus buscando a mi padre, Gohan le informó que él había muerto al ser aniquilado por los androides, Paragus regresó días después con su hijo Broly quien destruyó a los androides, pero las cosas se pusieron peores, con los androides el mundo estaba condenado a ser un infierno, pero con los saiyajins todo el universo está sufriendo las consecuencias, Broly es terriblemente fuerte" Relató el adolescente.

"¡Oye, espera un momento! ¿y yo qué? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Los androides también me mataron o qué?" Protestó el saiyajin.

"No Goku, usted no peleará, usted padecerá una grave enfermedad y morirá a causa de eso" Explicó Trunks.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Goku.

"Usted tendrá una grave enfermedad del corazón, a pesar de ser un súper saiyajin no pudo ganarle a su enfermedad" Declaró el semi-saiyajin.

"¡Qué mala suerte! las semillas del ermitaño no curan las enfermedades, ¡Demonios, me voy a morir!, que humillación, y yo que quería pelear contra esos saiyajins, ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!" Protestó Goku como si fuera un niño haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Es demasiada humillación para usted si no pelea? ¿No tiene miedo señor?" Cuestionó Trunks con incredulidad.

"Si, tengo miedo pero es un saiyajin muy fuerte ¿No? Y yo que tenia deseos de conocerlo y de poder pelear contra él" Gruñó el saiyajin.

"Indudablemente señor usted es un poderoso guerrero saiyajin, todo lo que me contó Gohan y mi madre sobre usted era cierto, usted es digno de confianza, que bueno que lo he conocido, si se siente enfermo procure tomar esto" Dijo Trunks extendiendo un pequeño frasco al saiyajin.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Goku.

"Es su medicina, en esta época es imposible curar una enfermedad como la suya, pero después de 20 años se encontró la cura, con esa medicina usted tendrá una larga vida" Explicó el semi-saiyajin.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Fantástico! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Ya me estabas preocupando Trunks!" Dijo el saiyajin.

"Lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto porque he cambiado completamente la historia, pero es preferible que vivir en ese infierno, confío plenamente en que usted podrá hacer algo para salvar este planeta, mi madre también tiene las mismas esperanzas y es por eso que hizo todo lo posible para construir la máquina del tiempo" Declaró Trunks.

"Espera un segundo, no me dijiste quien era tu mamá. ¿Acaso ella me conoce?" Preguntó Goku.

"Si" Dijo el semi-saiyajin sonrojándose presintiendo la reacción de su interlocutor.

"¿Ella construyó la máquina del tiempo? no me digas que tu mamá es, es, es, es," dijo entre tartamudeos el saiyajin.

"Así es, allá está" dijo Trunks señalando hacia el grupo de personas de atrás.

"¡Es bulma!" Dijo Goku después de haberse caído al estilo anime.

"Esta es la sorpresa más grande que me has dado, y yo que había pensado que Bulma se iba a casar con Yamcha, pero finalmente se quedará con el gruñón de Vegeta, pobrecita" agregó Goku después de levantarse. El adolescente no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse por la declaración tan sincera de su interlocutor.

"Parece ser que Yamcha le fue muy infiel, y mi madre se molestó mucho y por eso terminaron su relación" Explicó el adolescente.

"Fue entonces cuando vio a mi padre, él estaba muy solo y ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomarle cariño, pero ellos nunca se casaron, usted sabe bien el carácter que tiene mi madre" Dijo el semi-saiyajin.

"Bueno, eso ni dudarlo, Bulma es una persona bastante especial, pero aun no puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir" Dijo el saiyajin.

"Como mi padre murió lamentablemente antes de que tuviera la capacidad de recordar le confieso que en el momento en el que lo vi me emocioné mucho" Declaró el hijo de Vegeta.

"Señor, le suplico de la manera más atenta que esto lo mantenga en secreto, suceda lo que suceda, porque si ellos se enteran podrían odiarse y mi existencia estaría en peligro, yo hasta podría desaparecer de este mundo" Agregó el semi-saiyajin.

"Sí, lo entiendo, no te preocupes" Respondió Goku

"Bueno, ya es hora de que me retire, también quisiera platicarle todo a mi madre para que se tranquilice" Dijo el adolescente.

"Sí, y dile a tu madre que gracias por la medicina, ojala que el futuro cambie positivamente" Dijo el saiyajin.

"Sí, ahora sé que tan fuerte es usted y gracias a eso recupero las esperanzas" Declaró Trunks

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?" Preguntó Goku.

"No estoy seguro, necesito recargar la energía de la máquina y eso requiere de mucho tiempo, pero si me encuentro aún con vida vendré a ayudarlos con muchísimo gusto dentro de tres años" Prometió el semi-saiyajin.

"Cuídate, recuerda que ahora tienes un objetivo, todo estará bien, nosotros también entrenaremos mucho durante los próximos tres años" Prometió el saiyajin.

El adolescente hizo una seña para despedirse y se fue volando a toda velocidad. Los demás inmediatamente se acercaron, debido a que Goku no sabía por dónde empezar Picoro lo contó todo, el namekuseijin había escuchado todo por su potente oído. Todos mostraban conmoción salvo Vegeta que la ocultaba muy bien. Tan pronto como el namekiseijin terminó el relato Yamcha resopló, incluso Bulma tenía sus dudas. De pronto algo levitando sobre ellos llamó su atención…

"Papá, mi madre tenía toda la razón, eres fuerte, orgulloso, estricto, y también una persona muy solitaria, por favor no te mueras, mamá no te des por vencida, les deseo suerte" Dijo Trunks a sus progenitores en esta línea del tiempo. La máquina del tiempo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El saiyajin recién llegado les contó a todos acerca de cómo se salvó de la explosión del planeta Namekusein, también les mostró la técnica que había aprendido en el planeta Yadrat. Después de eso todos se despidieron prometiendo entrenar muy duro.

* * *

**01 de Noviembre, año 766, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

Goku tenía varios días que estaba enfermo, el saiyajin se quejaba mientras ponía su mano en el pecho, cuando no se quejaba su respiración se escuchaba agitada, el saiyajin ya no se daba cuenta de las presencias a su alrededor. Bulma llevó a un doctor de confianza a revisar a Goku, el diagnóstico no fue nada alentador, el saiyajin tenía una enfermedad en el corazón para el cual no existía una cura, no se podía saber con certeza si él había nacido ese un mal al no tener los historiales familiares ascendentes, pero Vegeta tenía el corazón sano, el doctor dijo que posiblemente el mal se había desencadenado por el esfuerzo de transformarse en súper saiyajin. Las semillas del ermitaño no curaban enfermedades, tampoco sería posible revivir a quien hubiese sucumbido por la muerte de causas naturales, lo único que quedaba era esperar que Goku se recuperase por su condición de saiyajin.

**10 de Noviembre, año 766, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

La casa de Goku parecía muy pequeña para demasiadas visitas. Algunos de los guerreros Z estaban presentes para saber acerca del estado de salud del héroe de la Tierra. Milk apenas salía de la habitación por estar atenta a cualquier cambio en su esposo, la esposa de Goku estaba incapacitada a pensar en otra cosa. Gohan sentía un hueco en el estómago de ver a su padre agonizando por lo que se acercaba lo menos posible a él, de hecho, el niño salió de la casa con el pretexto de conseguir comida para los visitantes a los que su madre no prestaba atención.

Gohan había decido ir a pescar a un lago lejano de su casa, de manera inevitable los recuerdos de los campamentos con su padre inundaron su mente, su madre no le había permitido tener una niñez normal, aunque de cualquier forma su vida nunca fue normal, si acaso sólo sus primeros cuatro años, a pesar de que su madre le hacía estudiar algebra avanzada incluso para los niños del triple de su edad, al menos en ese entonces él conservaba su inocencia intacta.

El hijo de Goku recordó uno de los campamentos a los que su madre le había permitido asistir con la condición de hacer las tareas escolares de un mes, ese día Cooler había llegado a la Tierra. Los días en los que su padre estaba sano parecían bastante lejanos. Gohan se sentía muy mal de ver a su padre así, de pronto se sintió mucho peor, algo pesaba en su pecho, ¡Algo estaba verdaderamente mal!

Gohan corrió a pesar de sentir que la sensación en su pecho empeoraba conforme se acercaba a su casa, el niño corrió dando brincos de vez en cuando como si con eso aumentara su velocidad. Los guerreros Z estaban fuera de la casa porque no cabían bien adentro. Oolong y Puar casi acababan de llegar, ellos vislumbraron a Gohan que venía corriendo en la lejanía, los animales parlantes saludaron al hijo de Goku pero este los ignoró olímpicamente. El niño se molestó consigo mismo al recordar que podía volar pero por los nervios había optado por correr, entró deprisa a su casa prácticamente tirando las puertas, llegó a la habitación donde estaba su padre, su madre estaba con los ojos llorosos.

"Papá" Dijo Gohan volteando a ver a su padre.

Goku parecía dormir plácidamente, por un segundo Gohan se relajó debido a que su padre ya no se quejaba ni se le escuchaba la respiración agitada, pero de nuevo sintió esa sensación en su pecho, Gohan se agachó a poner su oído sobre el pecho de su padre, la respiración de Goku era muy pausada, el latir de su corazón prácticamente inexistente, la fiebre había empeorado, de pronto se escuchó un gran suspiro del saiyajin adulto y ese fue el último. Goku había muerto junto con la tarde.

"¡PAPÁ!" Gohan dio un grito desgarrador que incluso se pudo escuchar desde afuera. Los amigos de Goku agacharon la cabeza al saber lo que había pasado.

**12 de Mayo, año 767, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Goku. Gohan estaba estudiando, o al menos eso intentaba, estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras hacía un dibujo de su padre con alas de ángel, de pronto entró una llamada telefónica. Era Bulma, le dijo que prendiera la televisión en el canal de las noticias, una isla a 9 kilometros de la capital del sur estaba sufriendo ataques de dos desconocidos. El semi-saiyajin fue en seguida a enfrentarse a los enemigos, desgraciadamente los androides eran más poderosos que todos los guerreros Z juntos. El único sobreviviente de la colosal batalla fue el hijo de Goku.

**20 de Mayo, año 767, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

Gohan se había fugado de su casa ubicada en el Monte Paoz. El hijo de Goku supo que a 1,000 kilómetros hacia el norte, en la ciudad Estrella Naranja los androides estaban atacando. El corazón noble de Gohan no le permitía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada a pesar de la desventajosa situación.

Paragus que ya estaba cerca de la tierra ubicó la energía más fuerte y programó la nave para aterrizar cerca. El saiyajin moreno se encontró con algo que no esperaba... La energía más poderosa del planeta era la de un niño.

"¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta?" Preguntó Paragus.

Gohan se sorprendió de escuchar la forma como se estaba refiriendo a Vegeta, obviamente lo conocía, de pronto sintió su energía, no era alguien fuerte, pero en definitiva no era un humano. Eso significaba que…

"¡Eres un saiyajin!" Dijo Gohan sorprendido, de pronto Gohan recordó que algunos saiyajins habían venido a la tierra aunque no con buenas intenciones. Eso lo puso sobre alerta.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Gohan al tiempo que se ponía en pose de pelea y fruncía el ceño.

A Paragus no le hizo gracia ser amenazado por un niño, pero recordó que el niño era abisalmente mucho más fuerte que él, de pronto vio su ceño fruncido y le recordó a alguien, hizo memoria y se dio cuenta del parecido que el niño tenía con Bardock.

"Tú debes ser hijo de Kakarotto, quiero decir mi buen amigo Goku" Dijo Paragus con una amabilidad que parecía genuina. Gohan se sintió mal de recordar a su padre, inevitablemente sus ojos se humedecieron, eso no pasó desapercibido para el saiyajin mayor.

"¿Usted conoció a mi padre?" Preguntó Gohan con voz temblorosa.

"No, no he tenido el gusto de conocerlo, ¿Dónde está? Quiero ver al hijo de mi viejo amigo Bardock" Dijo Paragus. El niño comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el saiyajin moreno en un tono que parecía paternal.

"Mi papá murió hace 6 meses" Dijo Gohan entre sollozos.

"Oh… que lastima, quería darle las gracias por haber derrotado a Freezer. Hace 30 años ese infeliz destruyó nuestro planeta y por poco y nos mata a todos. Te reconocí en seguida, te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Bardock cuanto él tenía tu edad." Dijo Paragus, el niño asintió con la cabeza, en lo que a él concernía no le importaba saber que era idéntico a su abuelo, seguramente él había sido como los demás saiyajins y había exterminado a muchas razas, era mejor fingir que no eran familiares.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Paragus.

"Me llamo Gohan" Respondió el niño.

"Muy bien Gohan, ¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta?" Cuestionó el saiyajin mayor.

"Vegeta murió hace pocos días" Declaró el hijo de Goku.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Paragus no pudiendo creer su buena suerte.

"Vegeta murió asesinado por unos androides." Comenzó Gohan. El semi-saiyajin comenzó a contar los sucesos de los últimos meses mientras Paragus escuchaba con genuino interés. Para sorpresa de Gohan el saiyajin moreno prometió traer a alguien capaz de deshacerse de los androides y se marchó, el hijo de Goku no pudo evitar sonreír con esperanza y dar gracias.

"No tienes por qué agradecerme" Dijo Paragus

_"En verdad no tienes por qué agradecerme" _Pensó el saiyajin sonriendo malvadamente aunque esto no fue perceptible para su joven interlocutor.

Días después Paragus regresó a la tierra con Broly, el saiyajin más joven aniquiló a los androides y después esclavizo a la humanidad, a partir de entonces comenzó el imperio de Paragus que con los años se extendió por las cuatro galaxias, el saiyajin moreno no estaría satisfecho hasta tener la cabeza de Gohan en un aparador por lo que no descansaría hasta obtenerla.

Paragus estaba feliz por todo lo que había pasado. Por fin la fortuna le había sonreído, después de haber tenido que soportar las guerras en el planeta que vivió, estar bajo el mandato cruel de Freezer, ser casi asesinado por el rey vegeta, haber andado rondando por el espacio lidiando un hijo con una locura asesina, ahora él sería el emperador del universo.

Milk, Gohan, Bulma junto con Trunks escaparon en una nave del planeta tierra esperando no volver a saber nunca más de Paragus, para su desgracia, ellos escucharon de Paragus antes de lo que hubieran querido.

**15 de abril, año 781, planeta tierra, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

El imperio estaba extendido y era casi imposible esconderse, Gohan había pasado los últimos años entrenando por lo que creyó que podría aniquilar a Broly, el hijo de Vegeta lo siguió sin que Gohan se diera cuenta.

El hijo de Goku aniquiló a los guardias, rápidamente se encontraba dentro del palacio, Paragus y Broly fueron advertidos de alguien infiltrado. Gohan había decidido apuntar su mejor ataque a la zona occipital del súper saiyajin legendario, Broly en un rápido movimiento sacó a Trunks de los cabellos de su escondite.

"Mira que tenemos aquí" Dijo Broly mientras sostenía a Trunks. Paragus tomó un rastreador y midió la fuerza del chico.

"No eres un humano cualquiera, tienes sangre saiyajin. Te daré el honor de servirme" Dijo el saiyajin moreno al adolescente.

"Vete al diablo" Rugió el semi-saiyajin.

"Luces joven, ¿quién era tu padre?" Cuestionó Paragus.

Trunks palideció, Gohan le había dicho que ese saiyajin llegó a la tierra buscando a Vegeta, tal vez Paragus le mataría sin dudarlo al saber quién era su padre.

Paragus comenzó a hacer memoria, ese saiyajin no parecía tener más de 15 años por lo que sólo era posible que el fuera hijo de Turles, Kakarotto o… ¡Vegeta!

"¡Eres hijo de Vegeta!" Gritó Paragus asombrado.

"¡Broly! ¡Mátalo!" Ordenó el saiyajin moreno.

Trunks vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos. De pronto el adolescente escuchó un gran estruendo a sus espaldas, Gohan había pateado la nuca de Broly, el saiyajin legendarió sólo se enfureció.

"El hijo de Kakarotto" Gritó Paragus sorprendido.

Broly inmediatamente miró hacia donde estaba Gohan, el hijo de Paragus lanzó a Trunks lejos mientras comenzaba a perseguir al hijo de Goku. Gohan intentó huir al tiempo que le gritaba a Trunks hacer lo mismo, desgraciadamente, él murió despedazado por el súper saiyajin legendario que no dejaba de gritarle "Kakarotto", el parecido de Gohan con su padre enloqueció al saiyajin.

Paragus no dejaba de gritarle a Broly que dejara a Gohan y que fuera por Trunks pero su hijo no le hizo caso. La culpa consumiría por siempre al hijo de Vegeta. Esa noche regresó malherido a su guarida. La viuda de Goku se enfermó al saber que su único hijo había muerto, Milk agonizó muchos días mientras entre delirios llamaba a Gohan, la vuida de Goku murió al final.

Tres años después Bulma creó la máquina del tiempo y envió a su único hijo en ella para advertirle al Goku del pasado. Trunks regresó para seguir intentando aniquilar a Broly.

* * *

**16 de noviembre, año 766, planeta tierra, línea del tiempo normal en Dragon Ball Z.**

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que Mirai Trunks fue a advertirles acerca de la existencia de los androides. Para ese día Goku debería estar muerto, mas sin embargo él estaba con vida, aunque el saiyajin no había necesitado tomar la medicina todavía, no se había sentido enfermo, pero por las dudas él guardaba el pequeño frasco que Trunks le había dado.

Ese día Goku estaba entrenado muy duro con Gohan, de pronto ambos detuvieron su enteramiento abrutadamente. Padre e hijo estaban sintiendo un ki algo poderoso, aunque no era maligno los puso sobre alerta que la presencia estuviese en la ciudad estrella naranja, justo donde se supone Paragus aterrizaría, sin pensarlo dos veces Goku usó la teletransportación para ir junto a su hijo al lugar encontrándose con algo que no esperaban.

Goku y Gohan encontraron a Mirai Trunks llorando, se acercaron a preguntarle que le pasaba, el hijo de Vegeta les dijo entre sollozos que Paragus tenía secuestrada a su madre y él había venido por ayuda. El padre de Broly le había dado plazo de 5 días para ir a retarlo a un duelo contra el súper saiyajin legendario.

"Señor Goku, no quisiera ser una molestia pero Broly es muy poderoso, yo no podría rescatar solo a mi madre" Eso dijo Trunks, o al menos eso entendieron entre sus lloriqueos.

"Calma, calma, por supuesto que iré contigo a ayudarte a rescatar a tu mamá, pero por ahora iremos a mi casa" Dijo Goku haciéndole una seña a Gohan para que tomara su mano y así poder teletransportarse a casa. Los tres guerreros en segundos aparecieron a las afueras de la casa de Goku y Gohan.

Padre e hijo le contaron a Milk a lo que había venido Trunks. La esposa de Goku respondió algo que ninguno esperaba.

"No, no, no y no. No se te ocurra hacerme esa clase de bromas." Rugió Milk

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron padre e hijo al unísono.

"Goku, me gustaría decirles eso, pero aunque intente detenerlos eso sería imposible, lo comprendo, el chico nos ha ayudado y es momento de regresarle el favor, pero prométeme que tú y Gohan volverán a salvo, ¿De acuerdo?" Regañó Milk suavemente, su esposo asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero eso sí. Cuando se termine la pelea contra los androides y demás enemigos no quiero que interrumpas los estudios de Gohan, ya se ha atrasado mucho y no logra ponerse al corriente. Y también quiero que te pongas a trabajar" Advirtió Milk

"Por supuesto que sí" Prometió Goku. Después el saiyajin cerró el trato dándole un beso a su mujer. **(10)**

Rápidamente el trio se retiró para al príncipe saiyajin para juntos hacer el viaje al futuro y rescatar a Mirai Bulma.

"Vegeta, el chico del futuro ha venido a pedir nuestra ayuda para rescatar a su mamá, de cualquier forma él vino a advertirnos" Insistió el saiyajin criado en la tierra.

"¿Y a mí que diablos me importa lo que le pueda pasar a su madre?" Resopló Vegeta, Trunks herido salió disparado hacía el cielo tomando vuelo.

"Espérame Trunks" Llamó Gohan siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

Goku iba a seguir insistiendo con Vegeta, de pronto notó la palidez y cara de sorpresa en el príncipe saiyajin. Nuestro héroe tardó en captar que había perturbado así a su interlocutor. Al final tuvo que explicarle que el semi-saiyajin era hijo suyo. Eso motivó a Vegeta a cooperar.

Debido a que pese al duro entrenamiento ni Gohan ni Vegeta habían alcanzado la transformación del super saiyajin, Goku se atrevió sugerir entrar por parejas a la habitación del tiempo, después de mucho discutir el príncipe saiyajin aceptó entrar a regañadientes con su hijo del futuro. No tenían mucho tiempo y debían aumentar su ki de manera rápida. Entraron primeramente el príncipe saiyajin con su hijo de futuro y después entrarían los saiyajins padre e hijo criados en la tierra.

Al momento de salir Trunks y Vegeta, el saiyajin del futuro pidió hablar unos minutos con Goku y con Gohan.

"Sé que lo que voy a requerirle puede sonar raro, pero quería pedirle que deje a mi padre ser el héroe." Dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron padre e hijo al unísono.

"Lo que dije, quiero que deje a mi padre pelear primero y de ser posible dejarlo vencer a Broly" Insistió Trunks.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Se lo debe señor Goku. Usted derrotó a Freezer a pesar de que mi padre tenía una cuenta personal con él, y desgraciamente yo lo aniquilé sin hacerlo sufrir, sin hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo a mi padre cuando él era un niño. Usted fue criado en la tierra y no sabe lo ultrajante que era para un saiyajin el que le cortaran la cola, pero Freezer ordenaba hacer a mi padre cosas horribles y al menor error se la arrancaba limpiamente. Mi padre me lo contó entre delirios cuando se enfermó en la habitación del tiempo. El arrancarle la cola a un saiyajin era una tortura psicológica" Explicó Trunks.

Gohan de pronto se acordó de lo histérico que se puso Vegeta cuando Yayirobe le cortó la cola. El niño atribuyó el comportamiento de Vegeta a que sin querer él recordó el trauma psicológico al que fue sometido durante su niñez.

"No quiero que mi padre termine odiando al Trunks en esta línea del tiempo por mi culpa" Insistió el hijo de Vegeta.

"Está bien Trunks, dejaré a Vegeta pelear primero y sólo intervendré si es necesario" Prometió Goku.

Padre e hijo saiyajins criados en la tierra entraron a la habitación del tiempo, después de que Gohan y Goku entrenaran durante un año salieron. Goku, Gohan, Truks y Vegueta se teletransportaron a la ciudad Estrella Naranja desde donde partieron 20 años hacia el futuro.

* * *

**19 de Noviembre, año 786, línea del tiempo de Mirai Trunks.**

El planeta tierra era muy diferente de como recordaban haberlo visto segundos atrás en el pasado, algunas edificaciones destruidas mientras muchas personas estaban esclavizadas muriendo de hambre. Vegeta sin querer recordó sus antiguos días en las filas del ejército de Freezer. Cerca de donde aterrizaron había un castillo que provocó una mueca en el príncipe saiyajin al ser un reflejo de su antiguo hogar en el planeta Vegita, recuerdos borrosos inundaron la mente de Vegeta, a pesar de todo su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Después de asesinar de manera silenciosa a algunos centinelas, Trunks y compañía se adentraron en el palacio de Paragus. El príncipe saiyajin sentía nauseas de ver que el castillo se parecía bastante al castillo de Vegita incluso por dentro. En una especie de trono se podía observar a Paragus sentado con Broly a su derecha y Bulma a su izquierda encadenada.

Vegeta en aquel entonces no había admitido ni siquiera para sí mismo sentir simpatía por la madre de su hijo, pero muy a su pesar le dolía ver esa versión de Bulma, la ex heredera de la Corporación Capsula tenía en su rostro una expresión de amargura, estaba algo flaca y sucia. El príncipe saiyajin frunció el ceño.

"Paragus, te exijo que sueltes a mi madre" Rugió Trunks saliendo de su escondite.

"Antes tendrás que derrotar a mi hijo, príncipe Trunks" Declaró el saiyajin moreno con mofa.

"Con gusto lo haría yo mismo, pero hay alguien que quisiera saludar" Dijo el saiyajin de cabello lila. Vegeta tomó eso como una señal para salir de su escondite.

"Príncipe Vegeta. ¿Pero que no habías muerto?" Chilló Paragus sorprendido. La mandíbula de Bulma cayó. Broly inmediatamente recordó la puñalada que le dio el padre del príncipe saiyajin y la sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas.

Vegeta de manera inmediata lanzó un ataque "Big Bang", Broly no recibió un daño real, el ataque podría haber derribado incluso a Goku pero no había dañado a Broly, sólo logró enfurecer al saiyajin. **(11)**

Broly gritaba mientras elevaba su ki provocando que todo el lugar temblara. Vegeta furioso lanzó más ataques y más golpes pero se sintió impotente, nada dañaba a su enemigo. Vegeta cuando se enfrentaba a un rival poderoso se sentía derrotado, Broly le hizo sentir lo que Freezer, la impotencia de ver cuán poderoso era, de pronto las lágrimas se asomaban a los ojos del príncipe saiyajin.

Trunks dio un vistazo a su padre que parecía que estaba ante su peor pesadilla.

"Trunks, debemos intervenir, el saiyajin es muy poderoso" Sugirió Gohan.

"No, ten paciencia a mi padre, el sólo se ha asustado un poco, pero ya verás que en un par de segundos se calmará" Dijo el hijo de Vegeta.

"Trunks, deberíamos pelear" Insistió el hijo de Goku, pero el hijo de Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

"Nos va a matar, va a acabar con todos, ese monstruo es el legendario súper saiyajin" escucharon decir a Vegeta.

"Vegeta, parece ser que tú has sido el único que entiende cuales son los terribles poderes de mi hijo Broly, sólo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso" Dijo Paragus mientras sonreía malvadamente. El saiyajin moreno le contó al príncipe saiyajin como el rey Vegeta les había desterrado a ambos y por eso habían viajado a la tierra buscando venganza, también lo hicieron con intenciones de dominar el universo entero, Paragus declaró con mofa como todo les había salido bien.

Trunks observó una mirada de horror puro en Vegeta, se dio cuenta que su padre estaba emocionalmente derrotado y no podría pelear así, ya no había más remedio que pedirle a Goku y a Gohan intervenir, un leve asentimiento con la cabeza bastó para que ellos entendieran.

"Paragus, deja ir a Bulma" Rugió Gohan. El saiyajin moreno veía con incredulidad como el semi-saiyajin que su hijo había matado tres años atrás estaba ante sus ojos, ¡Además él había rejuvenecido!" De pronto Paragus entendió, él se estaba enfrentando a sujetos que habían sido traídos del pasado, pero ¿Cómo?

El saiyajin moreno de pronto se paralizó ante la visión de un saiyajin prácticamente idéntico a Bardock, aunque este saiyajin no tenía cicatriz y su piel era muy clara.

"¿¡Kakarotto!?" Gritó Paragus sorprendido. Broly volteó inmediatamente, de pronto su ki se disparó.

"Yo no soy Kakarotto, mi nombre es Goku" Resopló el padre de Gohan.

"Kakarotto" Gritaba Broly insistentemente mientras Goku trabaja de darle golpes, los temblores aumentaban a cada segundo, Paragus distraído no notó a Gohan que rompió las cadenas llevándose a Bulma.

"Tranquilízate Broly por favor" Suplicaba Paragus intentando calmarlo con el control. Ahora él parecía incluso más asustado que Vegeta.

Gohan puso a Bulma en un lugar seguro y volvió para lanzar un masenko a Broly, él niño fue imitado por Mirai Trunks.

"¿Cómo es que sabes hacer este ataque?" Preguntó Gohan.

"Tu contraparte del futuro me enseñó a hacerlo" Explicó Trunks.

De pronto Trunks, Gohan y Goku se encontraban terriblemente lastimados. Aunque Goku seguía peleando a pesar de todo, pero de pronto cayó gravemente lastimado. Paragus sintiéndose perdido quiso escapar. Aunque Broly lo pescó a medio camino.

"¿A dónde vas padre?" Preguntó el súper saiyajin legendario.

"Voy por refuerzos Broly" Dijo Paragus entre tartamudeos.

"¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido?" Cuestionó Broly.

Paragus enmudeció, de pronto Broly comenzó a pisotearlo.

_"Jamás pensé que yo sería asesinado por mi propio hijo, ¿Acaso este es el destino que se merecen los saiyajins?" _Pensó Paragus antes de morir. A Broly no le había molestado la mentira, sino el que su padre lo tomara por un estúpido.

En ese momento de distracción de Broly Trunks comenzó a pasar su energía a Goku, Gohan hizo lo mismo pero Vegeta se negaba por orgulloso.

"Papá, el orgullo no es buen consejero" Gritó Trunks.

"Cállate idiota. ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?" Rugió Vegeta.

"No papá, no creo que seas estúpido y mi madre tampoco lo cree. De hecho ella dijo que tú eras muy inteligente, pero que tu orgullo en ocasiones te volvía irracional. Dale de tu energía a Goku y ayúdanos a derrotar a Broly" Dijo Trunks.

Vegeta se sorprendió ante las palabras de Trunks, él estaba seguro que su hijo no estaba mintiendo, era sincero. El príncipe saiyajin levantó su mano para darle de su energía al hijo de Bardock.

Broly apareció nuevamente, como un loco voló a toda velocidad hacia Goku, el hijo de Bardock lo esperó con la mano extendida con la cual de un certero puñetazo en el estómago lo destruyó.

* * *

Con Broly y Paragus muertos, el futuro estaba salvado. Mirai Trunks dio gracias a todos, especialmente a Vegeta, el semi-saiyajin sabía que a su padre le gustaba sentirse importante, a pesar de sus defectos ese era su padre.

Goku, Gohan y Vegeta regresaron a su línea del tiempo, siguieron entrenando para cuando llegaran los androides. Según lo relatado por Mirai Trunks, Paragus no llegó la primera vez a la tierra con Broly, tendrían que viajar con el saiyajin moreno para poder aniquilar a ambos saiyajins. De cualquier forma quedaba poco tiempo para ambos sucesos. A pesar de todo, Mirai Trunks había asegurado que devolvería el favor y que les ayudaría a exterminar a los androides y al Paragus de su tiempo. De cualquier forma Goku le aseguró que posiblemente ya les sería más fácil aniquilar a los androides y a Broly. Todos ellos se despidieron en la ciudad Estrella Naranja.

Mientras tanto Mirai Trunks se quedaría con su madre para intentar reconstruir todo en su línea del tiempo.

El hijo de Vegeta esperaba que la máquina del tiempo funcionara de nuevo para salvar el pasado, reconstruir el presente y crear un futuro glorioso.

* * *

_**Epilogo.**_

Mirai Trunks llegó a tiempo para ayudar a aniquilar a los androides, para desgracia de Goku él se enfermó ese día del corazón. El lado positivo fue que mientras Trunks aniquiló al androide número 17, Vegeta pudo hacerse el héroe despachando al androide número 18.

Los saiyajins y los semi-saiyajins esperaron la llegada de Paragus pacientes en la ciudad Estrella Naranja. El saiyajin moreno los llevó en una nave a un planeta lejano en la Galaxia del sur. Allí entre todos mataron a Broly, y exactamente como en el futuro, el super saiyajin legendario mató a su padre, sólo que esta vez lo hizo arrojando la nave que él tripulaba contra el cometa Gumorie.

Mirai Trunks se despidió después de haber pasado unos días con sus familiares de esa línea del tiempo, todos los guerreros Z fueron a despedirlo dándole las gracias nuevamente.

Debido a que en esta línea del tiempo Goku no murió, él se vio forzado a cumplir la promesa a su esposa de conseguir un empleo, como si el haber hecho una promesa a la mujer más fuerte de la Tierra no fuera suficiente presión, Milk estaba esperando un nuevo hijo. Después de unas cuantas negativas la científica de cabello azul se apiadó de su amigo. Por un segundo Bulma pensó en darle trabajo en la corporación capsula, pero sincerándose consigo misma entendió que Goku no era un hombre para estar encerrado todo el día en una oficina o en un laboratorio. El saiyajin necesitaba algo acorde a sus capacidades. De pronto se le iluminó la mente, llamó a un par de contactos, y BOOM… Goku ya tenía trabajo como maestro de artes marciales, gracias a la actitud infantil de nuestro héroe, le dieron la comisión de adiestrar a los niños más pequeños. A pesar de que todo mundo creía que el saiyajin terminaría perdiendo el empleo, les tapó la boca a todos y fue reconocido como uno de los mejores maestros.

El nuevo hijo de Goku fue nombrado Goten, a pesar los esfuerzos de Milk, el menor de sus hijos no fue un chico estudioso. Dentro de lo que cabe fue buen hijo, pero él sacó la personalidad más parecida a Goku, de hecho, el niño se pudo transformar en saiyajin a los 7 años de edad. En aquel entonces todos los guerreros Z entraron al torneo de artes marciales donde apareció otro enemigo poderoso… pero eso... era otra historia.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_**(1)**_

_La única escena en la que se ve lanzar un ataque de ki a Paragus fue a muy corta distancia, eso me hizo suponer que él tenía pésima puntería a una distancia mayor. Por lo poco que pude investigar de este personaje era débil, de hecho, cuando Broly se transformaba y Vegeta le lanzó un ataque, Paragus se fue rodando a causa de las ondas de energía._

_**(2)**_

_En un fic la autora puso que Paragus era bueno manejando la tecnología tsufurujin y la tecnología de Freezer, me pareció adecuado ponerlo como alguien que se dedicaba a labores de investigación junto a los tsufurujins debido a que no tenía habilidades de combate._

_**(3)**_

_Tengo entendido que Tullece es el nombre del personaje que nosotros conocemos como Turles en algunos doblajes. Hace tiempo uno de mis lectores de "Saiyajins VS Tsufurujins" me preguntó que porque no usaba nombres parecidos a los de los personajes en la serie, por lo que me permití tomar este nombre prestado. _

_**(4)**_

_Yo hace poco me hice la pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si a una nave con destino programado se le atravesara un obstáculo? ¿Acaso la nave eludiría el obstáculo o se estrellaría? En fin, al menos en esta historia le he dado una respuesta._

_**(5)**_

_En la escena luego de que a Paragus tardara en funcionarle el control con Broly se le ve junto a un extraterrestre en forma de pulpo que le dice que el control está funcionando perfectamente. Tomé prestado el personaje._

_**(6)**_

_Una autora me dijo que Nappa tenía un hijo, el personaje supuestamente se llama Diive y puede verse en la serie en un flash back formando una luna artificial y transformándose en Ozaru, puedes buscar el personaje en Google. El planeta Beenz es de donde salieron los personajes más pequeños del equipo de Turles._

_**(7)**_

_Cuando comencé a idear mi primera historia decidí el nombre en seguida de la madre de Goku, tiempo después supe que saldría una nueva película donde aparecería este personaje y tenía dudas de que nombre usaría, pero después de ver lo deformada que quedará la historia después de esta película he decidido seguir con mi idea original. _

_**(8)**_

_En el cuarto capítulo de mi fic "Saiyajins VS Tsufurujins" pueden encontrar mi versión de las "Leyendas Saiyajins", de hecho ese es el nombre del capítulo._

_**(9)**_

_En algunas escenas de Broly se ve como él destruía ciudades con ataques de ki, pero curiosamente en "Nuevo Vegita" se observan algunos edificios prácticamente intactos, por eso creo que Broly aniquiló a cada habitante por medio de un ataque de ki._

_**(10)**_

_Esta parte fue basada en los primeros 3 minutos del capítulo 147 de la serie, Goku le dio un beso a Milk el cual no se muestra en pantalla._

_**(11)**_

_En la versión del doblaje latino este ataque se llama "La gran explosión del súper Vegeta", me gusta más el nombre de "Big Bang", suena menos gay._

* * *

Los nombres de los saiyajins inventados por mí son anagramas de verduras.

Cribolo-Brocoli

Bribauro-ruibarbo (Personaje de mi fic "Saiyajins VS tsufurujins")

Acaedre-acedera

Gelucha-lechuga

Hanazoria-zanahoria

* * *

Se aceptan preguntas, sugerencias y tomatazos por medio de los reviews.

También puedes encontrarme en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.

* * *

**Publicado el 15 de abril de 2014.**


End file.
